Doze
by Zulenha
Summary: Shigure lança seu mais novo livro. Diz que é hora de mudar seu estilo literário, mas o que ele quer mesmo é afrontar Akito. E os outros onze Membros deliram na arquibancada... cap.5 atualizado [YES!]. Read&Review, povo!
1. O Ataque Histérico de Akito

DISCLAIMER: Natsuki Takaya é uma maravilhosa desenhista e escritora de mangás, e é ela quem possui Fruits Basket, não eu. Também não possuo o Barney (pelo que eu agradeço a Deus três vezes de manhã e três à noite, todo dia).

* * *

**Doze**

**Capítulo Um: O Ataque Histérico de Akito**

* * *

Cercado de papéis, exames médicos, diagnósticos e receitas de medicamento, Hatori calmamente preparava seu material de trabalho. Hoje atenderia vários familiares seus, como todo dia. Como todo dia também, ele o faria como se fosse um robô, um muito alto e cego de um olho.

Ainda bem que o dia estava calmo, pensava ele, tranqüilo. Sem Ayame ligando para ele o tempo todo para falar de Yuki, sem Shigure fazendo barulho e tirando sua concentração. Aparentemente, eles haviam ido a um lugar qualquer juntos, o que lhe era bastante conveniente.

E Akito parecia bem calmo hoje, graças aos deuses. Estava até vendo televisão…

* * *

Akito, o patriarca dos Souma, aquele que todos temiam por algum motivo, no momento, encontrava-se jogado em cima de sua poltrona preferida e exclusiva. Estava numa posição tal que parecia um boneco (vestido de preto, lógico) que alguma criança jogara de qualquer jeito num canto quando se cansara de brincar. Mas jurava que estava confortável.

Assim, confortavelmente, ele brincava com o controle remoto e sua tevê gigante.

Anime, anime, programa de auditório, programa de culinária, canal de vendas… o que era aquilo, estavam vendendo _mangueiras_ pela tevê agora?... canal de esportes, notícias, correspondente de Londres, anime, anime, guerras no Oriente Médio, uma gaivota coberta de petróleo, anime, Barney, enlatado americano, Shigure num talk-show, anime, canal francês, anim—

Akito voltou três canais.

_Shigure num talk-show._

Bem, isso não se vê todo dia, não é.

Como estava de ótimo humor, Akito resolveu perder seu tempo com o inútil do Shigure. Este estava sentado ao lado de algum gordo vestido de terno risca-de-giz, separados por uma espécie de balcão, parecendo bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. Mas que grande babaca, pensou Akito, alegremente.

'… livro que está fazendo um grande sucesso, mesmo tendo sido publicado há apenas duas semanas,' dizia o gordo do terno. 'Poderia nos contar algo sobre sua obra, Souma-san?'

'Não gostaria de estragar a surpresa. Mas, creio que algumas pessoas aqui do auditório podem ter lido,' disse Shigure, indicando com a mão alguma coisa atrás da câmera.

O gordo do terno dirigiu-se ao auditório. 'Alguém gostaria de dar algum depoimento?' A câmera girou, de forma que agora mostrava um número considerável de pessoas, sentadas em cadeiras pretas acolchoadas de vermelho.

Akito sempre quisera uma cadeira daquelas. Hm.

Agora algumas pessoas começavam a levantar a mão, cautelosas; mas alguém vestido de verde-limão, numa das cadeiras da frente, já estava fazendo um pequeno estardalhaço para que o escolhessem.

'Eu! Eu! Minha maravilhosa e adorável pessoa! Escolham-meee!' gritava Ayame, os cabelos prateados intactos enquanto ele pulava para cima e para baixo em sua cadeira.

O gordo do terno pediu para que Ayame se aproximasse, o que ele fez quase que rodopiando. 'Sente-se conosco,' disse o gordo, simpático. 'O senhor seria…'

'Souma Ayame, Gordo-san!' disse Ayame, muito emocionado ao lado de Shigure. Este parecia estar se divertido muito.

_Ele não devia estar se divertindo sem mim,_ pensou Akito, irritado. Depois acertaria as contas com ele.

'Ah, são parentes, então! Que coisa fantástica,' disse Gordo-san, muito interessado agora. 'Então, poderia nos dizer quais foram suas impressões sobre o livro de Shigure-san aqui? Se identificou com o enredo?'

'Lógico, afinal, meu querido priminho resolveu libertar nossa família das garras da escuridão e revelar nosso sofrimento a todo o mundo!'

'Eu diria que Akito não ficaria feliz se soubesse desse meu livro,' disse Shigure, sorridente. Akito franziu o cenho. O que ele quis dizer com isso? _O que ele quis dizer com isso?_ 'Aaya, não quer fazer um resumo da minha obra para aqueles que ainda não tiveram a felicidade de lê-la?'

'Faço qualquer coisa em nome de nosso amor… Gure-san,' disse Ayame, em tom profundo.

'Meu agradecimento será feito hoje à noite… Aaya,' disse Shigure, em tom igualmente profundo.

'Yes!' disseram os dois, com carinhas felizes e o polegar para cima.

Akito caiu da poltrona.

'B… bem,' murmurou Gordo-san, meio pasmo, 'Por favor, Ayame-san, prossiga.'

'Ah, sim!' Ayame parou para pensar um pouco. Parecia muito concentrado.

Alguém na platéia assobiou. Ayame mandou-lhe um beijo.

'Devo falar em tom profissional, não acha, Gure-san?' perguntou ele, enquanto o alguém da platéia se derretia todo. Shigure fez que sim com a cabeça. A voz de Ayame ficou subitamente séria. 'Muito bem. O livro de meu primo Shigure, de título "Doze", relata toda a nossa dor perante uma maldição…'

'Epa,' murmurou Akito.

'… que atinge doze integrantes de nossa família. Logo no primeiro capítulo compreendemos que essa maldição está relacionada à lenda dos Doze Animais do zodíaco chinês…'

* * *

Hatori molhou seu carimbo na almofadinha de tinta. Preparou-se para carimbar seu diagnóstico.

'**HATORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**'

E carimbou a mesa.

Suspirando resignado (era bom demais para ser verdade, mesmo), Hatori ergueu-se de sua cadeira e se dirigiu à fonte dos gritos histéricos – em outras palavras, seu patriarca.

'Sim, Akito, em que posso ser útil?' disse ele, roboticamente.

Akito estava, no momento, pisando e pulando em cima de sua tevê gigante, ou os destroços dela. _Ah, ótimo, _pensou Hatori, _agora tanto exercício vai deixá-lo cheio de dores no corpo. E quem vai ter que cuidar dele? Eu mesmo._

Akito olhou furioso para seu médico particular. 'Hatori! Quero que você vá AGORA MESMO procurar os malditos do Shigure e do Ayame e fazer algo bem malvado com eles! Uma sugestão: _disseque-os_!'

Hatori ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'O que eles fizeram dessa vez?'

'PERGUNTE A ELES QUANDO OS ENCONTRAR!'

'Sim, senhor,' disse Hatori, dando de ombros. 'Mais alguma coisa? Particularmente, creio que o senhor não devia estar pulando ensandecidamente como está fazendo agora. Vai ficar cheio de hematomas, o senhor sabe como seu organismo é frágil.'

Akito parou. Ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. E finalmente, disse 'E daí? É você quem vai ter todo o trabalho!'

'Tem razão,' disse Hatori, conformado. 'Peço licença para me retirar, então.'

'Vá com Deus,' retorquiu Akito, voltando a massacrar sua pobre, pobre televisão.

E então, lembrou-se.

'Ah, sim! HATORIIIII!' berrou para o médico, que já ia longe no corredor. Este olhou para trás. 'Me arranje uma daquelas cadeiras de auditório que a gente vê na tevê! PRA ONTEM!'

'Sim, senhor,' disse Hatori, sempre obediente.

Akito, já satisfeito em ver sua tevê reduzida a pó, pegou o controle remoto e foi para a janela.

Ora, ora, não é que aquele era a aberração do Kyo? Ele estava sempre por perto quando era necessário.

Akito jogou o controle remoto na cabeça dele.


	2. Temporada de Caça

**DISCLAIMER:** Fruits Basket não pertence a mim. Infelizmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Temporada de Caça**

* * *

Um dia depois do capítulo anterior.

O telefone tocava na casa de Shigure. Uma vez. Duas.

Shigure se levantou de sua cadeira reclinável azul, suspirando. Olhou pesarosamente para seu castelinho de cartas de baralho, semi-pronto em cima de sua mesa de escritório. Estava quase terminando o sexto andar – seu castelo estava ficando uma coisa colossal.

O telefone tocou uma terceira vez.

'Já vai, já vai,' disse ele, como se o telefone fosse realmente escutá-lo. 'Não se pode mais nem montar um império sossegado nessa casa…'

Saiu arrastando os pés pelo corredor, mas, antes que alcançasse o almejado aparelho, um vulto florido passou correndo na sua frente.

'Peço licença para atender ao telefone!' exclamou Tohru, em seu vestidinho cheio de florzinhas, carregando uma colher de pau e com um pano de prato no ombro. Pegou o fone. 'Alô?'

Shigure observou interessado enquanto ela fechava os olhos com força, encolhia os ombros e segurava o telefone o mais longe possível de seus queridos tímpanos. 'M-Momiji!' disse ela, quando conseguiu se aproximar do bocal. 'Muito bom dia para o senhor também, Momiji.'

Bem, já que não era uma loiraça européia de olhos da cor do céu e pescoço alabastrino, Shigure não estava interessado. Tendo isso decidido, o escritor deu meia-volta, visando seu lindo quarto cheio de livros – além do mais, seu castelinho o esperava.

'Hein?' dizia Tohru, ainda estremecendo educadamente com a voz estridente que Momiji usava ao telefone. 'Hã — o senhor Hatori vem aqui? P-por que devo esconder o senhor Shigure? Ah — está bem, vou passar pra ele, com licença, Momiji, muito bom dia pro senhor. Senhor Shigure!' chamou ela, quando Shigure estava prestes a se trancar em seu quarto outra vez.

'Siiim?' disse Shigure, só seus olhinhos aparecendo pela fresta da porta.

'Telefone para o senhor,' disse Tohru, agitada. 'Momiji diz que o senhor Hatori tem a intenção de vir aqui interrogá-lo, e tem investigado métodos de tortura.'

Tohru só viu os olhos de Shigure ficarem do tamanho de pires, e ele foi correndo atender.

* * *

Kyo pegou a caixa de leite dentro da geladeira.

'Você viu o Shigure?' perguntou ele para Tohru.

'Eu o vi pela manhã,' disse ela, ocupada com as muitas panelas em cima do fogão. 'Ele disse que ia se trancar no armário embaixo da escada, embora eu nunca tenha sabido desse tal armário nesta casa.'

'Hum,' disse Kyo, pouco interessado. 'Quer que eu te ajude? Desse jeito você vai queimar alguma coisa.'

Tohru virou-se para ele, muito emocionada. 'Você me ajudaria mesmo? Isso me deixaria muito feliz, Kyo! Muito obrigada por ser tão solidário!'

'Ah… que seja,' murmurou ele, meio desconcertado com a alegria dela. 'Então vai, chega pra lá. O que você tá cozinhando?'

* * *

BAM-TAM.

Que espécie de onomatopéia é essa, perguntaria um desavisado. Eu responderia: barulho de Hatori chutando a porta para abri-la, ao invés de tocar a campainha como o doutor bem educado que ele era.

Mas Hatori estava pê da vida.

Um Hatori pê da vida é algo que só se vê uma vez na vida, e jamais se esquece. Era por isso que Tohru estava paralisada no hall de entrada, olhando com dois olhos _deste tamanho_ enquanto Hatori chutava a porta, quebrava a porta em duas e entrava batendo os pés.

'Ah… senhor… Ha… tori?...' Tohru demorou a conseguir falar, tamanho era seu choque. 'P… posso ajudá-… lo?'

Hatori virou seu olho azul na direção dela. Tohru entrou em pânico.

'Onde está o cachorro do meu primo?' disse o médico, em voz sepulcral.

'E-e-e-ele, ele, ele tá e-e-em al-algum lugar, m-m-ma-mas eu não o ve-vejo há muito t-te-tempo!' exclamou ela, gaguejando loucamente.

Hatori estreitou o olho. Ergueu o nariz. E farejou.

Tohru estava embasbacada. Já tinha visto Shigure com hábitos de cachorro (como da vez em que ele enterrou uma porção de ossos do jantar no quintal), mas agoraHatori também?

'Consegue achar o senhor Shigure desse jeito, senhor Hatori?' perguntou ela, interessada de repente, até se esquecendo de seu ataque de pânico.

'Não,' disse ele, virando-se novamente para ela. 'Cheiro de arroz queimando.'

Tohru arregalou os olhos. 'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, O ARROZ!'

E saiu correndo para a cozinha. Hatori pôde concentrar-se em sua busca.

* * *

'**KYAAAAAAAAA!**_Como me achou?'_

'Você e sua mania de Harry Potter. É lógico que você estaria debaixo da escada. Mas esse lençol não te escondeu nem um pouco, seu balofo. Saia daí, vamos.'

'Nunca me pegará vivo, Haa-san!'

Shigure fugiu por debaixo das pernas de Hatori. Quem mandava ele ser alto de pernas longas? Pareciam traves de futebol.

Hatori disparou atrás de seu primo canídeo. Já iam longe quando Tohru apareceu na porta da frente.

'_Não quer vir jantar conosco, senhor Hatoriiii?'_ gritou ela, mas ele não a escutou.

* * *

Ayame curtia uma tarde ao ar livre, tomando sorvete numa lanchonete super-chique junto com Mine. A garota vestia um de seus lindos vestidos de babados, ele vestia azul-turquesa de mangas compridas, formavam um casal no mínimo chamativo no meio da rua.

Hoje era quarta-feira, meio da semana, dia de feriado improvisado! Nada melhor numa quarta, em que todos estão trabalhando, do que sair pra tomar sorvete e esbanjar carisma.

'Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!' riam os dois, por motivo nenhum em particular.

Mine olhou para o lado.

'Ei, chéfis, aqueles ali não são seus primos?' disse ela, apontando para uma nuvenzinha de fumaça no horizonte.

A nuvenzinha só crescia. E se aproximava.

'Ops,' disse Ayame, com seus grandes olhos verdes ainda maiores que o normal.

Antes que ele pudesse se esconder, a nuvenzinha aproximou-se tanto que estava logo ali, e um Shigure todo descabelado já o havia avistado. E correra a se proteger atrás de Ayame.

'Aaya, ele quer me bater, me salva!' chorava Shigure, olhando por cima do ombro do outro.

Ayame observou horrorizado enquanto a poeira da nuvenzinha se dissipava. Ali no meio, ofegante, um olho azul fulminava os dois. Hatori, outrora impecável, parecia um guerrilheiro.

'T… Tori-san!' exclamou Ayame, abrindo os braços e fingindo que não via o brilho assassino do primo. 'Que coincidência encontrá-lo por estas bandas da cidade! Não quer tomar sorvete comigo e com Mine?'

'Que bom encontrar você por aqui, Ayame,' disse Hatori, rouco, um sorriso mau espalhando-se por seu rosto. 'Você vem comigo também.'

Dali a pouco, o médico, sem um dos sapatos, já estava arrastando pela gola da camisa dois adultos mui respeitáveis que gritavam como garotinhas.

Mine só observava. Quarta-feira realmente era um dia interessante! Na semana anterior fora aquele papagaio que cantava como Frank Sinatra e bicava como um demônio. Ela ainda tinha as marcas.

'Oras,' disse ela, de repente, vendo as dezenas de taças de sorvete em cima da mesa, quando os gritos já haviam cessado e os três haviam sumido. 'Eu é que vou ter que pagar a conta…?'

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, lá estavam Shigure e Ayame, chorando como crianças porque o Haa-san/Tori-san era muito mau, amarrados cada qual à sua cadeira. Estava tudo escuro na salinha.

Dois fachos de luz se acenderam, um deles na cara de Shigure e o outro na de Ayame. Os dois pararam de chorar e começaram a piscar.

Hatori segurava as duas lanternas, sentado num banquinho. Já estava arrumado outra vez, mas ainda não estava feliz. 'Expliquem-se,' disse ele.

Dois riachinhos de lágrimas já caíam pelo rosto de Shigure. 'Buááá, Haa-san, explicar o quêêê?' choramingava ele.

'Ontem, Akito estava vendo televisão,' disse Hatori. 'Programa de auditório.'

'Ops,' repetiu Ayame.

'Auditório?' repetiu Shigure, apertando os olhos para ver Hatori no meio de toda aquela luz. 'E o que isso tem a ver com nosso seqüestro?'

'Ontem não pude sair para procurar vocês, porque Akito ficou de cama o dia inteiro por esforço excessivo,' continuou o médico. 'Fiquei o tempo todo preso a ele. E hoje de manhã ele resolveu reclamar no meu ouvido por umas duas horas porque eu ainda não havia achado vocês, e estou estressado desde então.' Ele sorriu malevolamente outra vez. 'Aposto que nunca tinham me visto irritado, priminhos.'

Os dois seqüestrados estavam encolhidinhos em suas cadeiras, suando frio. 'Haa-sa…'

'_O que se passava pela sua cabeça quando você resolveu escrever aquele livro, Shigure?_' exclamou Hatori, ligando e desligando a lanterna na cara de Shigure, como um pisca-pisca furioso.

'Ninguém vai acreditar naquilo, Haa-san!' guinchou Shigure, tentando fugir da luz. Hatori perseguiu seus olhos.

'Você se transformou na frente das câmeras!' gritava Hatori, histérico, parando de brincar com a lanterna. '_Em cadeia nacional! Naquela bosta de programa ao vivo!_Sabe o que isso pode acarretar à nossa família? SABE?'

'Ah, aquilo,' murmurou Shigure, com um sorriso sem-graça. 'Aquela senhorita não resistiu e se jogou em meus braços, sabe como é, o charme dos Souma… eu fui pego de surpresa, Haa-san!' berrou ele, quando Hatori reiniciou o pisca-pisca.

'Devo dizer que as moçoilas do auditório acharam a forma canina de Shigure uma graça,' disse Ayame, tentando interceder pelo primo.

'Vocês sabem que não tem como alterarmos a memória de todas as pessoas que assistiram ao programa…' disse Hatori, finalmente se cansando e batendo com a lanterna na cabeça de Shigure. 'E Akito quer que eu dê um jeito nisso. Me digam agora, _que jeito_?'

'Não tem jeito!' disseram os dois seqüestrados, com sorrisos do tamanho do rosto.

'Akito está ferrado dessa vez,' cantarolou Shigure. 'Não há nada que vocês possam fazer. Vamos ter que simplesmente aceitar que muita gente sabe de nós agora.'

Hatori deu um suspiro cansado. 'Está certo, seus malditos,' concordou ele, desligando as duas lanternas. Tudo voltou à sua escuridão original. 'Tchau pra vocês, vou tentar acalmar a besta-fera do Akito.'

'Ei! Não deixe a gente aqui—'

Mas Hatori já saíra e batera a porta.

* * *

**Hehe, cabô!**

**:D Adorei os reviews, e vou gostar mais ainda de escrever essa fic (porque é a minha primeira realmente original…).**

**Continuem mandando reviews, plis!**

**Zu**


	3. It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

**DISCLAIMER:** Não possuo Fruits Basket, nem o Kaioh-sama, nem o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru. É tudo o que eu tenho a dizer em minha defesa. (chega de disclaimers aqui também, a partir dos próximos capítulos. u.u)

**N/A:** Uia, há quanto tempo eu não atualizava! 0.0 Desde abril, cara! Estou envergonhada, me perdoem... Admito que deixei essa fic completamente de lado, mas é tudo culpa de FMA por ter roubado meu coração! (chora) Eu só conseguia pensar no Ed, Furuba nem me passou pela cabeça¬¬

* * *

Hatsuharu, o jovem de cabelo bicolor possuído pelo Boi, ergueu seu copinho de chá. 'Proponho um brinde,' disse ele, com sua voz muito calma de sempre.

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru e Momiji pararam de comer para prestar atenção no rapaz. Esperaram até que ele continuasse, mas ele não disse nada.

'Desenvolve, Haru,' sugeriu Yuki, fazendo gestos em espiral com a mão, como quem diz _e então…?_

'Um brinde à Tohru por ela ter conquistado dois dos homens da casa,' desenvolveu Haru.

Kyo jogou seu próprio copinho de chá na cabeça do primo. 'VOCÊ FALA DEMAIS, IMBECIL!'

'Tim-tim!' brindou Momiji, alegremente, batendo seu copinho no de Hatsuharu e depois no de uma Tohru pasma e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

'Céus, Haru, só você mesmo,' suspirou Yuki, corando ligeiramente. Haru, cujos cabelos antes brancos agora estavam castanhos de chá, continuava muito calmo mesmo com Kyo gritando na cara dele.

'Alguém sabe por onde anda o Shii-chan?' perguntou Momiji, alheio à briga, olhando em seu relógio de coelhinho. 'Já é tarde, ele não devia estar em casa?'

'S-será que aconteceu algo com ele?' Tohru já começou a ficar desesperada. 'Ele p-pode ter sido seqüestrado! Ou então, meu Deus, ele pode ter sido pego pela carrocinha!'

'Se é esse o caso, não vai fazer muita falta,' resmungou Kyo, dando um murro na cabeça do primo e voltando para seu lugar. Haru murmurou um "ai".

'Não se preocupe, Honda-san, tenho certeza que ele está—'

Shigure arrombou a porta de entrada e entrou se arrastando em casa, todo molhado e com cara de morto.

'—bem,' terminou Yuki, espantado.

'Shigure-san!' guinchou Tohru entrando em pânico e correndo a acudir o homem. Os outros três permaneceram onde estavam.

'Nem tinha percebido que tava chovendo,' comentou Haru, casualmente, secando-se com o lencinho de coelhinho de Momiji.

Shigure estava fazendo um drama impressionante enquanto Tohru tentava ajudá-lo a se levantar, pegar uma toalha para ele e entrar em desespero ao mesmo tempo. 'O que aconteceu com o senhor, Shigure-san?'

'Tohru-kuuun, você é meu porto seguro mesmo,' chorava o escritor, soluçando de dar dó. 'Ninguém mais nessa casa presta—'

'Nem você, vira-lata,' disse Kyo, enchendo outro copo de chá para si.

'—só você se preocupa com a minha saúde e meu estado emocional, Tohru-kun! Não poderia querer uma mocinha mais prestativa e adorável que você – aliás, quer casar comigo?'

Yuki e Kyo se atiraram em cima dele em fúria.

'Uááá!' fez Tohru, saindo rapidamente da linha de tiro antes dos dois adolescentes começarem a quebrar a cara do adulto da casa.

'Eu aposto um chaveirinho do Mogeta que o Yuki acaba com ele primeiro,' disse Haru, assistindo à cena. Uma pequena nuvenzinha de poeira já se erguera e eles podiam ouvir os gritos de socorro de Shigure.

'E eu aposto treze balas de iogurte que o Kyo transforma ele num trapo ensangüentado,' retrucou Momiji.

Os dois apertaram-se as mãos. Tohru sapateava para lá e para cá, sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

'E então, o que houve com você?'

Shigure estava esparramado no sofá, semimorto, seu quimono habitual em estado precário, soltando sangue por vários pontos do corpo. 'Uuuuuhhhh…' ele disse, em voz cavernosa.

'Perdão?' insistiu Yuki, sem muita pena dele.

'Ele disse que tentou fugir da prisão onde havia sido jogado pelo Harry mas foi atacado pelos gansos do Akito e um deles quase arrancou o olho dele e ainda por cima estava chovendo e o Aaya ainda está lá porque não teve tanta sorte quanto ele,' traduziu Momiji, ao que Shigure concordou veementemente com a cabeça.

'Nossa, que história,' Haru estava calmamente impressionado. 'Mas por que o Hatori te prendeu?'

'Eu espalhei nosso segredo em escala nacional,' disse Shigure numa voz rouca.

Silêncio.

'E o Ayame, onde ele entra nisso?'

'Ele é meu comparsa.'

Silêncio vezes dois.

Todos olhavam Shigure como se ele tivesse criado outra cabeça.

'Como você fez isso?'

'Talk-show na televisão…'

'Que piada péssima, Shii-chan,' Momiji repreendeu-o. 'Se quiser eu posso te indicar um professor de piadas legal chamado Kaioh—'

Uma figura assustadora, de cabelos alvos compridos e olhos amarelos, apareceu na janela. (não, não é o Inuyasha nem o Sesshoumaru.) Tohru deu um berro. Um raio caiu muito perto dali, e a figura na janela deu um berro muito maior e disparou a bater na janela, gritando 'Deixem-me entraaaar! Eu lavo, passo e cozinho!'

Acabou que aquela figura assustadora era ninguém menos que Ayame, todo desgrenhado, molhado e com marcas de bicadas de ganso, como Shigure. Os dois logo se jogaram um nos braços do outro, chorando copiosamente.

'Gure-san, _mon amour_, achei que nunca mais veria seus belos olhos outra vez!'

'Aaya, como meu coração se apertava em pensar que você poderia não estar a salvo!'

'O amor deles é tão lindo…' disse Haru, comendo as balas de iogurte que ganhara de Momiji.

'É uma pouca-vergonha, isso sim!' corrigiu Kyo, insultado por aquela ceninha em sua sala de estar. Não era sua, na verdade era do próprio Shigure, mas isso não vinha ao caso. 'O que estavam fazendo, afinal, dançando na chuva?'

'Eu já disse pra vocês que estávamos presos,' disse Shigure, cheio de lágrimas nos olhos e no rosto. 'Vocês nunca acreditam em mim!'

'Não se preocupe, Gure-san, eu acredito em você!'

'Oh, Aaya, minha flor de belezura!'

'Oh, Gure-san, meu limão, meu limoeiro!'

'Calem a boca, vocês dois!'


	4. Perseguição

**N/A:** Sim, eu concordo que a ira do Hatori ficou bem exagerada. Ninguém nunca o viu berrando daquele jeito, mas... agora vocês viram:D Ele é frio e calmo, mas o que eu posso fazer se ele perdeu as estribeiras?

È muito irritante escrever o nome do Nao. O computador fica teimando em corrigir automaticamente pra Não. Grrr.

Mas hein... demorei, né? O.o Não me matem! Se vocês estão em ano de vestibular, ou se já passaram por ele, sabem como minha cabeça tá piradinha. Eu já nem consigo mais olhar pra cara dos professores. Física? Pffff...! Já joguei pro alto. E eu não queria escrever um capítulo novo de qualquer jeito, só pra dizer que estava em dia.

(Thiago, esse capítulo é pra você, onde quer que você esteja! o/)

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro: Perseguição**

* * *

Havia um zunzum incomum na escola, na segunda-feira. Os alunos cochichavam nos corredores. Assunto? Um tal vídeo que metade deles já havia visto na internet, e a outra metade tinha ouvido falar. Fofoca é uma coisa triste, não? Enfim. 

Eles iam em grupinhos espiar o assunto de suas conversas. Pediam licença para ir ao banheiro, para passar "discretamente" na frente da sala do cara de cabelos brancos e do loirinho de uniforme feminino, ou na de Sua Alteza Yuki e do Kyon. Tanta curiosidade espontânea era apenas por eles terem o sobrenome Souma.

E, conseqüentemente, fazerem parte da família do _livro_.

'Isso não é normal. Esse povo não tem o que fazer?' dizia Kyo, muito irritado, tendo se refugiado no telhado do colégio para fugir "daquele bando".

Tohru e Momiji tinham ido atrás dele. Yuki se escondera dentro da sala do grêmio quando uma horda de fanzocas suas tentaram agarrá-lo para ver em qual animalzinho fofinho ele se transformaria (mal sabiam elas...). Haru, muito calmamente, dizia a todas que vinham abraçá-lo que ele era o Boi do Zodíaco, e que não ia ser muito legal excrementos de boi nos corredores da escola; assim, conseguiu pelo menos ser deixado em paz.

'Eu ainda não vi a Hana-chan e a Uo-chan hoje,' lamentava-se Tohru, girando sua maçã nas mãos. Ela estava uma pilha de nervos. 'Elas já devem ter ouvido a história... será que estão chateadas comigo por ter escondido isso delas?'

'Deixa de besteira,' retrucou Kyo, mordendo seu sanduíche ferozmente, como se a culpa fosse toda do pão e do atum com maionese. 'Quem é que consegue ficar chateado com você?'

'É isso mesmo, Tohru, você guardou segredo porque é uma moça decente e confiável!' disse Momiji, alegremente, agarrado ao braço dela. Kyo revirou os olhos.

Entrementes, Hanajima e Uotani chegavam atrasadas na escola por um incidente interessante no metrô. Estavam, no momento, tentando convencer a coordenadora de que os mendigos tocadores de violão haviam entrado em greve e parado toda a rede de metrôs da cidade.

'... uma loucura, a senhora devia ter visto a confusão que aqueles caras conseguem causar quando se mobilizam,' dizia Uotani, agitada. Tinha o cabelo um tanto despenteado. 'E o pior é que eles decidiram parar os veículos justo quando a gente tava dentro de um deles! Eu tive que socar um monte de velhinhos pra conseguirmos sair dali.'

A coordenadora olhou torto para as duas garotas e suspirou. 'Senhorita Uotani, quer mesmo que eu acredite numa coisa dessas?'

'Desculpe, senhora coordenadora,' disse Hanajima, em sua voz de túmulo, 'mas tem entrado na internet ultimamente? Creio que já tenha ouvido falar no homem que virou um cachorro na frente das câmeras de televisão.'

'Ah, sim, eu ouvi falar,' disse a mulher, confusa. 'Por quê?'

'Se podemos acreditar numa coisa dessas, por que não numa greve de mendigos?' concluiu a garota, solene.

A coordenadora e Hanajima ficaram se encarando por um tempo. 'É, você está certa,' suspirou a mulher. 'Vão, vão, podem ir. Vão pra sala de vocês.'

* * *

O caso é que elas não foram para a sala. Primeiro, porque estava na hora do intervalo. E depois, elas queriam achar os Souma para tirar umas coisinhas a limpo. 

'Dá pra acreditar? Eles nunca nos disseram nada disso!' reclamava Uotani, irada, correndo desabalada pelo corredor, com Hanajima deslizando atrás dela. Os transeuntes conseguiam sair de seu caminho por um triz para não serem atropelados. 'Quero dizer, tá, entendo não contarem pra todo mundo, mas nós não somos _todo mundo_!'

'Compartilho de sua indignação, Arisa,' disse a amiga, correndo mais rápido do que qualquer um já a vira correr. Como sempre, só era preciso uma motivação para ela fazer as coisas bem-feitas. 'Mas parece que _todo mundo_ está alvoroçado hoje... possivelmente por causa disso...'

'Você não consegue achar as ondas deles?'

'Ainda não... você acha que a Tohru já sabia disso tudo?'

Uotani parou de correr bruscamente, quase fazendo Hanajima dar um encontrão nela. 'Nah,' disse ela, com cara de que-absurdo-você-está-falando. 'Senão ela teria contado pra gente!'

'Não se esse fosse um segredo tão bem guardado quanto parece,' retrucou Hanajima, séria. 'Se a família tivesse pedido a ela para guardar segredo, ou determinado isso como condição para ela permanecer na casa... talvez ela não quisesse prejudicar os Souma... ou fosse um segredo antiqüíssimo, que apenas algumas pessoas dentro da própria família conhecessem, e ela fosse uma exceção por ser uma pessoa "de fora" a conhecê-lo, e tivesse que manter silêncio absoluto sobre isso...'

Uotani só olhava para ela.

'Hana, você pensa demais.'

'Realmente,' concordou ela, recomeçando a andar. 'Vamos, captei as ondas da Tohru, e acho que do Kyo também...'

* * *

A situação do lado de fora do Esquadrão de Proteção Escolar estava difícil. Imaginem muitas, muitas meninas, todas se acotovelando e gritando pelo "Yuki-kuuuun"; e então imaginem mais meninas ainda, e mais confusão. Vocês têm agora uma idéia aproximada da baderna. 

Yuki-kun, no momento, estava do outro lado da porta, segurando um taco de golfe e pronto para acertar a primeira louca que conseguisse passar pela porta. Ele estava sob grande tensão, senhores leitores.

Eis que uma voz furiosa e estridente se sobrepõe às outras. Isso é um grande feito, visto que o barulho está ensurdecedor. '**Que bagunça é essa? Será que vocês não conseguem ser pessoas maduras e inteligentes? Parecem mais um bando de crianças, não colegiais, suas histéricas!**'

O autor do berro foi – adivinhem – o fofinho Nao. Ele detestava essa abreviação ridícula de seu nome, afinal Naohito era muito mais respeitável, mas o apelido tinha pegado e agora até Tohru se referia a ele como "o senhor Nao" nas conversas com Yuki. Enfim, foi ele quem gritou imperiosamente com as garotas.

'Não levante a voz para senhoritas, tampinha!' exclamou Manabe alegremente, aparecendo atrás dele e lhe aplicando um Golpe do Castigo Divino na cabeça.

Nao ainda protestou, encolerizado, mas o outro já não estava mais lhe dando atenção. Nabe-kun é um moço que se distrai muito facilmente. Que Deus o proteja.

'Mas o que acontece por aqui? Tão distribuindo balinhas grátis ou algo assim?' perguntou ele, observando a horda de meninas – que ainda estavam alvoroçadas e não tinham dado corda para o chilique de Nao.

'É o Yun-Yun que tá ilhado dentro da sala, Nabe,' esclareceu Kimi, que por acaso estava passando por ali. Se olhares pudessem matar, Kimi já estaria cremada e suas cinzas sendo jogadas no mar das Ilhas Gregas, com o olhar que as garotas mais próximas lhe lançaram.

'Ah, esse Yun-Yun,' suspirou Manabe, balançando a cabeça. Que presidente mais celebridade eles tinham arrumado! 'Temos que salvá-lo, não concordam, Kimi? Nao?'

Nao já estava abrindo caminho no meio das desordeiras. Já que ele era o único esclarecido naquele lugar, ele tinha que tomar providências, ou aquela escola estaria entregue às baratas. Kimi e Manabe se apressaram a ir logo atrás dele, aproveitando a passagem.

Enquanto isso, dentro da sala, Yuki se preocupava em ficar horrorizado. Suas fãs haviam sido uma presença constante em sua vida escolar, e ele chegara a gostar desse fervor apaixonado em algum momento, mas agora elas estavam simplesmente descontroladas! Pareciam fêmeas no cio, e esse pensamento o assustava grandemente. Será que ele emanava ferormônios?

_Oh céus, elas conseguiram a chave, elas vão invadir!_ pensou ele, apavorado, quando ouviu o barulhinho metálico na porta e viu a maçaneta girar.

Como pouquíssimas vezes na vida, Yuki não pensou duas vezes.

Um grande baque depois, o invasor estava no chão. Ele estava a ponto de comemorar quando reconheceu aquela cabeçona. '... Nao?'

'Céus, Yun-Yun, eu vinha querendo fazer isso há meses! Você é meu herói,' vibrava Manabe, enquanto continha a enxurrada de garotas querendo entrar e empurrava a si mesmo e Kimi para dentro da sala. Trancou a porta com a ajuda dos outros dois que ainda estavam conscientes, antes de continuar. 'Cara, você fez meu dia... o taco de golfe até quebrou! Me dá seu autógrafo?'

'Depois, deixa eu me recuperar do pânico,' disse Yuki, sentando-se trêmulo na cadeira mais próxima. Nao continuava desacordado no chão. 'Credo, vocês quase me mataram do coração...'

'Qual é a parada dessas meninas aí fora, hein?' quis saber o outro, já curioso outra vez.

Kimi foi direto ao assunto, se aproximando sorridentemente de Yuki. 'E então, Yun-Yun...' Se aproximando _demais_, pra saúde dele. 'A Kimi também quer saber... em que bichinho você se transforma?'

Yuki percebeu, tarde demais, que ele permitira a entrada do inimigo no aposento. Pois Kimi _também era_ uma garota.

* * *

'EU SABIA! Eu não disse, Hanajima? Eles só podiam estar no telhado, como sempre!' exclamava Uotani à medida que galgava a escada, em seu afã de alcançar o dito telhado. 

'Sim... você disse...'

A calma de Hanajima destoava da situação, mas isso sempre acontece. Nossos personagens mais normais, Kyo e Tohru, já tinham os olhos do tamanho de moedas de um real e Momiji estava muito preocupado em consumir seu pacote de doces.

'Hana-chan, Uo-chan! Eu achei que vocês tinham faltado à aula!' disse Tohru, levantando e tropeçando na direção delas. 'Por onde andaram? Está tudo bem com vocês?'

'Tohru, você...' começou Uotani, franzindo o cenho.

'_Uáááá, me perdoem! Eu não podia contar nada a vocêêêss!_' Tohru começou a chorar, em crise.

'Como nos encontraram?' perguntou Kyo, irritado.

'Cêis tavam fugindo de nós, é?' retrucou Uotani, tão irritada quanto.

'Se cêis perceberam isso, por que foram procurar a gente?'

'_O que posso fazer para as senhoritas me desculparem?_'

'Fica quieto, Mexerica, que tua batata tá assando!'

'_É tão difícil de explicaaaarrr!_'

'Tohru, você quer um pirulito?'

'... Caos...'

* * *

Depois do rebuliço inicial, a confusão se acalmou relativamente rápido. Uo e Hana estavam convencidas de que os Souma eram a fonte de todo o mal e que Tohru era completamente inocente, e por isso todos sentaram em rodinha para terem uma conversa diplomática. 

'Como tiveram coragem de nos enganar por tanto tempo?' reclamou Uotani, amassando sua latinha de Pepsi com uma mão só. _(N/A: Pepsi não me pertence!)_

'"Enganar"?' repetiu Kyo, indignado. 'Era um segredo! Não se pode ter segredos de onde você vem?'

'De onde eu venho, moleque, não existem segredos entre amigos!'

'Ah, é? Como se você contasse todos os seus podres pra gente!'

'Ah... Uo-chan, Kyo, acalmem-se...' pedia Tohru, desconcertada. 'Eu posso explicar...'

Senhores leitores, sinto como se essa conversa não estivesse levando a lugar algum. O que fazer? Talvez uma revoada de passarinhos passasse pelo céu, e do nada um deles se transformasse no Kureno, que cairia completamente nu em cima de uma das meninas e se transformaria novamente em passarinho, saindo voando outra vez. Pode apostar que a Uo-chan iria ficar feliz da vida...

Bah, mas não posso fazer isso, o nível dessa história é K, não M. Então, vejamos...

'Por que tanta confusão?' perguntou Momiji, um pirulito de framboesa no canto da boca. 'Nós pedimos que a Tohru guardasse segredo, e ela concordou. Sempre foi um assunto muito secreto e milenar na nossa família, e a Tohru guardou perfeitamente!'

Ah, Momiji, sempre à mão quando precisamos de seus serviços.

'Nós devíamos estar bravos com o Shii-chan, isso sim,' completou ele, categoricamente.

* * *

Mal sabia ele que estavam todos _muito_ bravos com o Shii-chan (haviam esquecido de Aaya, aquele sortudo. Por pouco tempo). No momento, a família inteira havia deixado o pobre homem à mercê da fúria de Akky, o irascível, e muitos barulhos interessantes podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora do quarto. 

'Seu filho da &$, desgraçado, cabeça de #$!' Vasos quebrando. Akky tinha um grande acervo de vasos num closet para seus momentos de cólera, o qual era constantemente reposto.

'A—Akito, calma—ai, ai!—você sabe que eu fiz—tudo isso por amor! Aargh!'

Facas voando. Havia rumores de que Akky também possuía uma gaveta com talheres afiadas, prontas para o uso. Excêntrico nosso patriarca, não? Pra não dizer psicopata.

'Cale a boca, seu imbecil, cara de &$, #$&, $#!'

'Ak—aaaaah!'

'&#¨$$!'

* * *

'Mas o escritor não tá aqui agora pra eu socar, então o Kyon vai ter que servir.' 

'Ora, sua...'

Tohru não podia deixar dois de seus melhores amigos brigarem, certo? Era contra seus princípios. Ela precisava fazer algo.

'Por favor, não briguem—' ela tentou, em vão, levantando-se e andando até eles.

Sabem qual o lanche da Hana-chan daquele dia? Bananas! E a Hana-chan não é uma moça muito politicamente correta, então ela jogou uma das cascas de banana no chão.

Tohru pisou na tal casca de banana.

'Hein? Uááá!' foram suas últimas palavras, antes de escorregar e cair com tudo em cima de Kyo.

(Bounf!)

Tsc, tsc, Hana-chan, que falta de higiene trágica a sua.

* * *

'Senhorita Toudou, eu realmente devo insistir que não chegue tão perto!' Yuki ainda conseguiu dizer, encurralado na quina da sala. Um momento de pânico desse e ele ainda assim conseguia ser educado! Esse Yuki é uma figura. 

'Hmm, a Kimi já disse pro Yun-Yun não chamá-la pelo sobrenome,' disse ela, fazendo biquinho. 'O Yun-Yun não gosta da Kimi?'

'Oooh, que pena eu não ter pipoca pra assistir a isso,' comentou Manabe, interessadíssimo na cena, sentando nas costas de Nao (pelo menos como assento ele tinha que servir, certo?). Ele não estava entendendo nada, mas quem se importa?

'Eu não disse isso, K-Kimi!' respondeu Yuki.

Kimi sorriu alegremente. 'Assim é melhor!' E deu um grande abraço em seu amigo.

Outro bounf.

* * *

**Yay, outro capítulo terminado! xD Gostei bastante desse. Eu o termino enquanto vejo meu cachorro estirado no chão, ao meu lado, dormindo. Quando ele dorme, parece um anjinho. Quando acordado, é um estressado. Mas eu o amo mesmo assim.**

**Ah, sim! A casca de banana foi em homenagem à Kaolla de Love Hina. Eu vi os vinte e um primeiros capítulos da série (em inglês, não achei em japonês), nesse feriado, e caí de amores. Mas eu preciso ver tudo antes de começar a fazer fanfics... hmmm...**

**Read & Review, sim?**

**:D**

**Zu**


	5. Reações Inesperadas, ou não

**DISCLAIMER: **Eu não possuo "Fruits Basket", "Harry Potter", "Garfield", "Sabrina – Aprendiz de Feiticeira" ou "Kiboa" (xD). Meh, quanta coisa eu uso e não é minha...

**N/A:** Eu amo o Kyonkichi-kun (é tão massa dizer esse nome xDDD)! Amo, amo, amo, amo! Talvez ame tanto quanto amo o Edward. Estou numa overdose de Fruits Basket ultimamente, não reparem x.x (talvez isso seja bom pra vocês ;D) Ah... e... no capítulo passado eu escrevi "ferormônios". O certo é "feromônios". Foi mal o.o

(HAHAHAHA! EU DISSE QUE IA SER KYORU, NÃO DISSE? xD Eu sempre soube, desde que li o volume 2 na casa da minha prima sem ter idéia do que raios era Fruits Basket. Eu nunca li o volume 1... estranho, não? o.O Mas enfim. O Yun-chan realmente combina mais com a Machi. Ela é meio pirada da cabeça – Biruta-san – e o Yun-Yun combina com gente doida. É por isso que ele se dá bem com o Kakeru!)

Alguém sabe qual é a relação do Momiji com a Uo-chan? Eu não sei. Quando eu não sei, me sinto compelida a inventar. Hu hu hu.

* * *

Quando uma imensa nuvem de fumaça laranja se ergueu no meio deles, Uo-chan entrou em pânico. De alguma forma, sua cabecinha agitada pelos últimos acontecimentos deduziram que aquela fumaça era, sei lá, vapor de Kyon e ela _francamente_ não estava a fim das partículas daquele infeliz invadindo seus brônquios, bronquíolos e a corrente sangüínea. A mera idéia disso acontecendo era nauseante. Então ela tratou de segurar a respiração. 

Ao mesmo tempo, uma curiosidade mórbida pregava seus olhos no lugar em que Tohru havia caído em Kyo. Ela sabia que o escritor se transformava num cachorro – realmente, a cara dele, não? – então no que o Mexerica se transformava? Ela não lembrava de nenhum animal cor-de-abóbora.

E então, Tohru gritou.

'_Aaaaaaahhh!_ Por que eu _sempre_ faço isso? _Eu sou uma desastrada!_'

'Agora conta uma novidade!' retrucou a voz irritada de Kyo. A fumaça começava a se dissipar.

'Por favor, me perdoe, Kyo! Eu sinto _muitíssimo!_'

'_Então pare de berrar!'_

'S-sim! Desculpe-me!'

Uo demorou um pouco para absorver a imagem à sua frente. Tohru estava ajoelhada em frente a um amontoado de roupas... pedindo desculpas... a um... gato? E um gato ruivo?

'O Kyon se transforma no Garfield!' exclamou ela, antes que pudesse se conter. O Garfield era cor-de-abóbora. Sim, agora tudo fazia sentido.

'Hã...?' fez Tohru, espantada, lembrando-se que as amigas ainda estavam por perto.

Kyo não havia esquecido da presença delas, no entanto, e logo rebateu com um sonoro 'GARFIELD É A SUA VÓ!'. Uo-chan nunca havia sido insultada por um felino antes. Nem sua avó, que ela soubesse.

'Nyahaha! Eu não tinha pensado nisso!' ria Momiji. 'Mas pensando bem, ele parece mais o Bichento de Harry Potter!'

'Que tal aquele gato preto da Sabrina...?' lembrou Hanajima, sempre prestativa. 'Como era o nome dele mesmo...'

'M-mas o Kyo é laranja, não é preto...' disse Tohru, confusa.

'Ora, é só ele ter caído num balde de água com Kiboa.'

'Vocês—!' Kyo começou a gritar, mas, com outra explosão de fumaça laranja, ele estava de volta, ao vivo e em cores. E sem roupa.

Tohru e Uotani guincharam e olharam para o outro lado, mas Hanajima não fez tanto esforço. 'Ué, você volta ao normal depois...?' Comentou ela, pensativa, enquanto Kyo corria para detrás de um muro convenientemente ali ao lado. Por que havia um muro no teto da escola, vocês perguntam. Ora, e por que não haveria?

'Hanajima!! Por que você não tapou os olhos?!' exclamou Uotani, estridente, tão pálida quanto Tohru estava vermelha.

'Essa é boa, ele vem com exibicionismo e eu que tenho que ter pudor?...'

'É questão de _auto-preservação_, Hana! Você pode ter pesadelos!'

'Eu não tenho pesadelos,' desconversou Hanajima, enquanto Kyo berrava para Momiji jogar-lhe suas roupas, que ainda estavam perto de Tohru.

'Tá, você é estranha. Mas eu tenho, eu sou normal, e acho que nunca vou me recuperar desse trauma enquanto eu viver...' resmungou Uotani, esfregando os olhos com as palmas das mãos, como se assim fosse apagar a imagem do Kyon-Kyon pelado.

'Você? Normal? Não me faça rir,' veio a voz muito irritada do dito-cujo, lá de trás do muro.

'Cala a boca, laranjinha!! Você acabou de estragar meu dia!' retrucou ela, aos gritos. 'Primeiro eu acordo atrasada e tenho que comer pão com tomate no café da manhã, depois aquela maldita greve de mendigos no metrô, e agora a imagem do seu pinto me assombrando pro _resto dos meus dias!_ Que ódio de vocês, pessoas!'

'De mim também?' Momiji perguntou, inocentemente, voltando para a rodinha enquanto Kyo se vestia (e xingava Uo-chan). Uotani olhou para ele e afagou seus cabelos loiros.

'Não, de você, não. Você é fofo como a Tohru, não dá pra te odiar.'

'Lógico que dá!' discordou Kyo, voltando para perto deles com o rosto em chamas e a camisa só meio-abotoada. 'Eu odeio ele desde que o conheço!'

'Mas você é um gato muito mau,' replicou Momiji, mostrando-lhe a língua.

'Concordo.'

'Você também não acha, Uuo? Eu faço o favor de levar a roupa dele até lá e ele fica sendo malvado comigo! Eu devia era ter deixado ele pelado e abandonado no teto da escola, né?'

O medidor de paciência de Kyo estava no vermelho, e ia baixando a cada segundo que ele continuava a ouvir aqueles dois palermas. Então, para preservar sua própria sanidade mental, Kyo olhou para o outro lado. E deu de cara com Hanajima, pensativa.

'E você? O que tá aprontando?' disparou ele, ainda fulo da vida por ela tê-lo visto naquelas condições.

Hana ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou de esguelha para ele. 'Nada. Estou raciocinando. Ah, mas você não sabe o que é isso, não é...?'

Pronto! Estavam todos contra ele! Era uma conspiração, um motim!

'Vocês não sabem dar uma resposta decente?' esbravejou ele.

'Não enquanto você não souber fazer uma pergunta decente,' foi a resposta da garota. 'Mas agora _eu_ vou perguntar... Se bem me lembro, no Zodíaco Chinês existem doze animais, certo?' Ela começou a contar nos dedos. 'Cão, cavalo, macaco, dragão, coelho, serpente, ovelha, rato, boi, tigre, galo e porco.'

'Oh, mas como você é inteligente,' murmurou Kyo, ainda de péssimo humor.

'Eu sou o mais fofo! Quer ver?' cantarolou Momiji, se atirando sobre Tohru num abraço de urso.

Tohru, que permanecera em estado de choque durante toda a conversa, acordou quando o garoto colidiu contra ela, fazendo os dois caírem para trás. Por que será que a pobre da Tohru é sempre o instrumento de transformação desses caras? Até parece que ela não gosta... bem, em todo caso, uma grande nuvem de fumaça cor-de-rosa se ergueu e se dissipou, e Tohru agora tinha um coelho amarelado agarrado ao seu pescoço. Kyo lançou um olhar assassino para seu primo bobo-alegre, mas ele não viu.

'Aaaahhh, você é o _coelho!_ Combina certinho com você! Que lindo!' Uo-chan arrancou o coelho da jugular da pobre Tohru e começou a amassá-lo. Alguns poderiam dizer que ela o estava abraçando, mas eu não acredito.

'... continuando com meu raciocínio,' Hanajima disse, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Ela já havia visto coisas mais estranhas do que um menino-coelho. 'Eu nunca ouvi falar em nenhum gato no zodíaco. Pode nos iluminar sobre sua situação incomum, Kyo?'

A essa altura, Kyo já estava verde. Uma coisa era elas saberem que eles se transformavam em animais — outra totalmente diferente era elas saberem que ele era o excluído do círculo de aberrações, o mais "incomum" de todos. Sem chance, elas não precisavam saber disso! Ele tinha uma reputação pela qual zelar! Ele abriu a boca para dar alguma explicação, mas—

'Ah... Aaah! Eu posso explicar!' disse Tohru.

Sim, _Tohru_. Não Kyo. Ela foi mais rápida que ele mas não parecia ter nada planejado, e isso era algo com imensas, gigantescas chances de não acabar bem. Vide o caso da mamangava. Eis o porquê da cara de terror de Kyo quando ela começou a falar.

'Eh... ele... ele, na verdade, é...' Tohru não tinha _idéia _do que dizer. 'O Kyo é... ele é... o... o porteiro dos céus!'

Silêncio.

'Si-sim, o porteiro! Ele deixa as almas boas passarem... e barra as más... e... ele é tipo... um anjo-gato, e... é por isso que... ele não está no zodíaco...'

Quanto mais ela falava, mais era óbvio que ela estava mentindo (e mal). Hanajima escutava suas palavras com atenção, mas a sobrancelha direita de Uotani subia em ritmo acelerado. Momiji tinha uma cara espantada de coelho. Kyo só parecia prestes a se jogar do telhado. Mas dá pra entender as razões dele.

'Sim, sim... assim como o São Pedro da Igreja Católica Apostólica Romana, não...?' disse Hanajima.

'S-sim, isso mesmo!'

'Hanajima! Você acredita nisso?' exclamou Uotani, desconfiada.

Hana-chan virou-se lentamente para ela. 'E por que eu duvidaria da palavra de nossa querida Tohru, Arisa?...'

Uotani pensou um instante. 'É, tem razão.'

Tohru abriu um grande sorriso aliviado, e Momiji piscou para ela, lá do colo de Uotani. Quando a garota se virou para Kyo para ver qual seria sua reação, só viu um rapaz de cabelos laranja encolhido num canto, uma aura púrpura e lúgubre ao seu redor. Em crise existencial. Teria sido melhor contar a verdade...

* * *

Enquanto isso, na sala do Esquadrão de Proteção Escolar... 

Kimi bateu com a cabeça na parede quando Yuki, em quem ela havia se atirado, se desfez numa nuvem de fumaça azul. Manabe até ouviu o "bonc", mas não havia como enxergá-la no meio daquele efeito especial todo... então ele deixou pra lá.

'Y... Yun-Yun?' Kimi conseguiu dizer, piscando os olhos para fazer as estrelinhas irem embora. Ela tateou um pouco no meio da fumaça, perguntando-se se ele tinha ido parar em outra dimensão, mas logo suas mãos encontraram um empilhado de roupas no chão. E tinha alguma coisa se mexendo no meio delas.

A fumaça estava se dissipando. Ela já conseguia ver o tecido azul-escuro do uniforme de Yuki... e uma cabecinha cinzenta aparecendo pela manga da camisa.

E, de repente, sua cabeça ficou limpa e clara, com uma única palavra piscando como um farol: _rato_.

'**UM RATOOOOO! UM _RATO_ UM _RATO_ UM _RATO_!**' ela disparou a gritar histericamente, saindo correndo/engatinhando/tropeçando para o outro lado da sala. Nessas horas, até Kimi se esquece de manter a compostura.

'Hein...?' Manabe calmamente levantou-se e desviou quando ela veio enlouquecida pra cima dele. Ela tropeçou em Nao e bateu a cabeça de novo, mas na parede oposta. 'Que rato? Do que cê tá falando? Cadê o Yun-Yun?'

'Aqui...' veio a vozinha pequena do presidente do grêmio, lá de onde Kimi o havia encurralado. Manabe olhou para aquele lado. E viu uma coisinha cinza com um rabo comprido acenando para ele.

'O... o-o-o Yun-Yun virou um r-r-ra-rato,' gaguejou Kimi, seu lindo narizinho arrebitado vermelho de tanto bater contra cimento, seus olhinhos brilhantes lacrimosos.

Nabe olhava de um companheiro para outro, as sobrancelhas erguidas até o limite de sua franja. Dava para ver as engrenagens funcionando dentro de sua cabeça. Até que ele conseguiu entender tudo.

'Aaaah, saquei!' exclamou ele com um sorriso gigante no rosto. 'Entendi, entendi... o Yun-Yun se transformou em rato e agora ele precisa de um beijo de uma donzela pra virar o Príncipe de novo!'

Yuki e Kimi caíram no chão.

'Vamos, Kimi, você tem que beijar o Yun-Yun!'

'Quê?' exclamou o dito-cujo, agitando as patinhas dianteiras. 'Eu protesto!'

'A Kimi também!' concordou Kimi, aterrorizada, se escondendo atrás de Nabe. 'Você não vai fazer Kimi beijar um camundongo, Kakeru!'

'Mas então como ele vai voltar ao normal? Kimi, a Ranger Rosa, precisa salvar o dia!'

'O dia tá condenado se for depender dessa anta,' resmungou Nao, finalmente levantando-se do chão como um zumbi mal-humorado.

Kimi teve uma grande idéia. 'Nao-chan! Você beija o Yun-Yun!'

Mas Nao não achou a idéia tão boa assim. 'Nem morto! E o príncipe da fábula se transforma em sapo, seus imbecis!'

A cabecinha de Yuki, o rato, estava latejando com tanta besteira despejada sobre ele. 'Pessoal... eu não preciso de beijo nenhum...'

Só então Nao olhou para o presidente.

'UM RATO!' berrou ele, indo se esconder atrás de Kimi (que estava atrás de Manabe), em desespero.

Silêncio mórbido. Todos os olhos da sala viraram-se para Nao.

'Você tem medo... de ratos?' murmurou Kimi, espantada, e Nao corou como nunca fizera na presença deles.

'ORA, EU NÃO—' começou ele, em fúria, mas Yuki escolheu aquele momento para voltar à forma humana em toda a sua glória principesca.

'Até que enfim...' resmungou ele, coçando a cabeça, exausto.

Manabe, sempre prestativo, tomou para si a tarefa de proteger a inocência das crianças presentes, e espalmou as mãos sobre os olhos de Nao e Kimi. 'Yun-Yun, francamente, cubra-se!' ele fingiu-se horrorizado. Kimi tentava se soltar, dizendo que queria ver, e Nao tentava se soltar por pura indignação.

'Ah! É verdade, me desculpe!' Yuki corou até a raiz dos cabelos cinzentos, e se apressou a vestir o uniforme outra vez.

E então Nabe-kun se lembrou de ficar intrigado. 'Aliás... por que você era um rato agora há pouco?'

'Kakeru, você não viu tevê esses dias?' perguntou Kimi, acusadora, como se não assistir tevê fosse o pior crime que alguém poderia cometer.

'Não, na verdade, eu tirei esse fim de semana pra sair com a Komaki. Por quê? _O que vocês sabem que eu não sei? _Achei que nós fôssemos companheiros de equipe! Não se pode haver segredos entre parceiros!'

Kimi decidiu, ela mesma, parar o falatório idiota do rapaz, e o fez dando-lhe um tabefe na nuca. Delicadamente.

'Eu também gostaria de saber por que você vira uma ratazana asquerosa, Souma,' declarou Nao, cheio de sua dignidade costumeira.

'Vocês não vão acreditar...' suspirou Yuki.

'Deixa eu explicar, Yun-Yun!' implorou Kimi, com seu olhar de cachorrinho sem dono. Yuki ficou até aliviado por isso.

'À vontade.'

'Iupii! Bem, no sábado passado o primo do Yun-Yun, que aliás era um gatinho... qual é o nome dele, Yun-Yun?'

'Shigure,' respondeu Yuki, já arrependido de ter deixado ela falar. Não queria nem pensar na felicidade de Shigure por ter uma "vistosa garota colegial" jogando charme pra cima dele.

'Shigure! Ele estava num programa de auditório, na verdade eu não sei o nome do programa, quem sempre assiste essas coisas é minha mãe, ela que me chamou pra ver a cena. Aí ele tava no programa, né, e tava falando sobre o livro dele, "Onze" ou sei lá o quê—'

'Doze, Kimi.'

'—"Doze", tá, que seja, que contava a história da família dele. A família Souma! E dizia que doze membros dos Souma são possuídos pelo espírito de um animal do zodíaco chinês, e no caso o Shigure era o cachorro. E o Yun-Yun é o rato! Você nem pra ser a ovelhinha, hein, Yun-Yun? Estou decepcionada.'

'Imagino,' riu Yuki, nem um pouco preocupado quanto a isso.

'Se eu não tivesse visto isso tudo, não acreditaria nessa baboseira,' resmungou Nao.

'Hum... então quer dizer que—' Kakeru começou a falar, mas, não mais que de repente, eles ouviram um barulho de chaves do outro lado da porta.

Oh não — ainda não era seguro abrir a porta! Ainda ouviam claramente os gritos das _fangirls _de Yuki, e gente esbarrando contra a porta. Será que alguém tinha conseguido a chave? Oh, não! Oh, não!

Mas quem abriu a porta, se esgueirou para dentro como um gato e a trancou de novo, com os cabelos só um pouco desmantelados e uma marca de unha no rosto, era Machi.

'Bom dia. O trânsito estava horrível lá fora...' disse ela, cansada. 'Ah, presidente, fiquei sabendo sobre os segredos milenares de sua família.'

'Ah, tudo bem, todo mundo tá sabendo, mesmo...' suspirou Yuki, mais uma vez. 'E antes que você queira me abraçar também e leve um susto, eu sou o rato. Você também tem medo de ratos?' O tom de voz dele era o de alguém que achava graça no que dizia, mas também tinha um tantinho de apreensão.

Machi olhou para ele por alguns instantes. Yuki e o resto do Esquadrão ficaram esperando sua resposta, tensos. E então, ela falou.

'Não... de vez em quando eu tenho alguns ratos lá em casa, nada que não dê pra suportar. É só dar queijo pra eles que eles não roem as cadeiras...' E foi colocar sua mochila em cima da mesa, despreocupada.

Os quatro fizeram cara de "como assim?", mas Yuki não conseguiu evitar sentir-se aliviado. Um ponto pra ele.

* * *

**Dancem! Cantem! Festejem! A Zu finalmente atualizou! xD **

**Agora que eu ganhei um notebook, e enquanto eu não tenho nada de importante pra fazer pra faculdade, _e _sendo a rata de computador que eu sou (fico hoooras na frente do teclado, se deixarem. Não façam isso em casa, crianças), tenho três opções: ou mexo na internet, ou jogo The Sims 2, ou escrevo. Ah, tem mais uma opção: ler o mangá de Death Note (que aliás, eu recomendo _demaissss,_ é o mangá mais inteligente que eu já li!), mas como eu tô no volume 11 e o troço termina no 12, essa opção é meio efêmera. D: _Anyways_, hoje eu decidi escrever, e terminei as cenas que faltavam nesse capítulo! Yay!**

**Eu ia fazer uma cena ridícula e má entre o Kyo e a Hana, naquela hora que ele vira gente de novo. Mas não tive coragem, hahahaha! Eu até cheguei a escrever, mas apaguei xD**

**Outra coisa: "Uuo" foi invenção minha, do nada. Nem pensei muito pra inventar isso. (não, não foi erro de digitação... xDD) Mas, oras bolas, o Momiji tinha que ter um jeito legal de chamar a Uo-chan, não acham?**

**Ah, sim! Vocês não têm _noção_ do que eu tô passando! Ainda não tem Windows Office nesse notebook, o que significa que NÃO TEM WORD! (:raiva:) Escrever no Wordpad foi uma expriência única, que eu não quero ter que repetir. É irritante. Mas eu fiz isso tudo por amor a vocês, leitores queridos! (:coraçõezinhos:)**

**Então... divirtam-se com este pequeno pedaço de pura diversão. Hehe.**

**Zu**


End file.
